


A Spindle's Tip

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Multi, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finwë sleeps and will not wake for only one true love's kiss.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Spindle's Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 Words of Fairy Tale AU thread on FFA.

Finwë sleeps and does not wake.

Morgoth has not killed him, there in the dark of Formenos, but he has cursed him.

What better to place such a curse on than Míriel's spinning wheel, one of the only things left of her in the damp cold of the fortress when Fëanor has gone to the festival and Fëanor's sons are away on a hunt?

Finwë is easily led astray, following Celebrimbor who follows a light. Celebrimbor reaches for the wheel - he is curious, as curious as his grandfather (as curious as his great-grandmother, no one ever says but everyone who remembers her thinks). Finwë laughs, holding him close as both do not sense the doom surrounding them.

He has never been skilled in embroidery or any of Míriel's other crafts, but Finwë takes a seat before the wheel anyways. He dares not try to spin, but he whispers to Celebrimbor what the parts are.

The spindle is still sharp.

He gestures to it. His finger brushes the spindle's tip as he does.

A drop of blood falls on the floor as he slumps downwards, as Celebrimbor screams for help.

Morgoth steals the Silmarils.

Fëanor's sons return to find Celebrimbor crying and their grandfather enchanted.

It is Irmo who tells them what has happened. The Vala of dreams cannot break this curse, but he can see where Finwë is and knows what Morgoth has done. Only true love's kiss will awaken Finwë. 

Morgoth does not truly understand love.

He does not understand Finwë and his love for his wives, and he thinks to divide the Noldor further. If Finwë truly loves any elf, he thinks, it is Míriel, and she is gone and will never be permitted to return.

Indis rides to Formenos and kisses him. He stirs a little, turning his head but not truly awakening. They have said for years he did not truly love Indis - this is false. They have also said for years that he did not only love Indis - this is true.

The spell will not break only with one true love's kiss.

"Release Míriel," she cries out to Manwë, who stands silent in the corner of the room watching the despair his brother has caused.

The Valar discuss such. They take a week - a month - a year - a decade and more.

Morgoth has fled. Fëanor brings his sleeping father from Formenos to Tirion in a carriage. Fingolfin and Finarfin meet him on the road, and for once none of them argue.

He does not bring the spinning wheel, but he hovers behind Indis when she argues with the Valar.

None in Valinor are brave enough to ask if he wants his father awake or his mother back more, and perhaps it truly doesn't matter.

A hundred years pass, in which the Valar chase Morgoth through Beleriand and the Noldor wait.

Finally, Míriel leaves the Halls, pale and shaky, but head held high.

She holds Indis' hand.

They kiss Finwë at the same time.

He awakens.


End file.
